Sasuhina Poco a poco
by Mikamillaray
Summary: No es necesario ser iguales para conocerse. Ni mucho menos pertenecer al mismo mundo para enamorarse.


Me desperté casi temblando, sin sueño alguno. Miro al pequeño mueble que está al lado de mi cama donde está el reloj. Es aún demasiado temprano como para alistarme e irme a clases. A pesar de la madrugada, tenía asumida la idea de que no volvería a dormir. Ya no es la primera vez en la cual me despierto de golpe por las noches y me quedó ahí, tumbada en la cama entre las sábanas y el colchón. Le había contado a Kairi, mi sirvienta personal (Si, pertenezco a una familia adinerada por lo cual es normal que cada uno de los integrantes tenga un sirviente personal, pero Kairi para mí era más que eso, con el tiempo se transformó en mi mejor amiga por la cual es mi mayor confidente) de los reiterados desvelos que tengo la mayor parte del tiempo pensando que debería ir al médico, pero ella solo me dijo que tal vez se debían a los nervios o que había algo que me inquietaba.

¿Inquietar? ¿Qué cosa? No había algo así. Ni siquiera tenía algo por lo cual preocuparme. Mi vida era casi idealizada por el horario que debía seguir: a las 8:30 en la escuela, 3:45 pasa el auto a recogerme, 4:10 en casa, 5:00 para bañarme… y así. Debía seguir un protocolo cada día ya que mi padre era muy exigente y sobreprotector conmigo debido a que en cualquier minuto tenía el miedo de que, al pertenecer a la aclamada y renombrada familia Hyuga alguien quisiera hacerme daño. Aún asi la misma rutina de siempre aburre. Creo que si no fuera porque luego de terminar con todo ello y quedar libre, me encierro en mi habitación y el resto del día queda para mí.

En fin, sabía que no volvería a dormir. Apoyé los pies lentamente sobre el árido suelo, sentándome en la cama mientras estiraba los brazos adormecidos. Me aproximé a la bata que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación y me la puse. Al lado de ella se encontraba mi guitarra "mi hermosa y preciosa guitarra" donde me absorbía en ella y me dejaba guiar por la música que emanaba, quedando así impregnada por horas y horas. La tomé con cuidado, colgándola en uno de mis hombros. Miré el reloj por última vez "5:45 AM" quedaba un poco de tiempo para dirigirme a la banca del jardín y tocar algo en los próximos 45 minutos antes de irme a la escuela.

Sentarme aquí, a la intemperie completamente sola es reconfortante. Como nos encontramos en pleno verano, el cálido viento que recorría mis mejillas era agradable. Los pequeños rayitos del sol que se ocultaban en el este acariciaban los árboles y poco a poco, todo lo que se encontraba en su camino llegando hasta mí, haciendo que me molestara en los ojos. A pesar de que luego a eso de las 2 de la tarde me encontraría cabeceando por la falta de sueño, agradecía el hecho de despertarme tan temprano para apreciar este tipo de vista.

Posé los dedos sobre las cuerdas, apoyando la guitarra sobre mis piernas. La correa rodeando mi cuello, enredando en él alguno de mis cabellos. Mi mano derecha en la boca de esta misma y la izquierda haciendo presión en las cuerdas del mástil notándose un prominente DO. Muevo mi mano, emitiendo el sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos. No me gusta demasiado cantar porque siento que no tengo una bonita voz, por lo que solo me dedico a escuchar la música que hacía sintiéndola mía, mientras cerraba mis ojos, perdiendo todo contacto con el mundo real.

A pesar de estar dentro de mi casa completamente sola, la banca en la cual me encontraba estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal que daba a la calle. Siempre me gustó esta pequeña banca blanca, tal vez porque cuando era pequeña pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi madre enseñándome algunos trucos con un instrumento musical. Aquí fue donde experimente con varios de ellos hasta que di con lo preciado que tengo entre mis brazos y me enamoré para siempre (enserio, se me es difícil no poder tocar la guitarra). Mi madre era profesora de música en una pequeña escuela, sabía todo tipo de instrumentos porque toda su vida se dedicó a eso. Cuando ella tocaba y cantaba al mismo tiempo todo se detenía, escuchando solo su hermosa voz acompañada por las notas. Me hubiese gustado heredar su voz tan dulce, pero como ya dije no tengo un lindo tono.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el sol estaba ya casi completo en el cielo azul. Abrí los ojos parando el sonido, dirigiendo mi mano al bolsillo de la bata para tomar mi celular y ver que eran las diez para las siete de la mañana. Ya era tiempo de pararme y salir del lugar para vestirme e irme. Cuando estaba lista para seguir mi idea, noté a una persona que se encontraba afuera de mi casa, mirando de lado hacia donde estaba. Me sobresalté un poco ya que generalmente no vez interacción en las calles de Konoha tan temprano por la mañana a menos que fuera un… ¿pervertido? Pensé. Lo último me asusto aún más. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente levantándome del lugar, quería estar segura de que aquel tipo ya se había ido al ver mi reacción por lo que me giré un poco para ver si aún se encontraba ahí. Giré rápidamente en dirección al lugar con los ojos bien abiertos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que aquella persona se me hacía muy peculiar. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos para mirarlo mejor y cada vez era más notorio: Aquel cabello oscuro, su estatura de 1.76 metros, su pálida pero morena piel, sus manos en los bolsillos y su pose tan peculiar que lo hacían ver desafiante y aquellos ojos, tan oscuros y profundos. Pero lo que más me hacía darme cuenta de quién era, es porque generalmente no te olvidas de una persona de la cual escuchas su nombre todo el tiempo que estás en el colegio de parte de las chicas, además de ser el más popular del lugar y uno de los más guapos de toda la cuidad.

Sin lugar a dudas, era Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
